


hüdrolüüsun

by Skchorpion



Series: Poetricica [16]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Poetry
Language: eesti keel
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-14 12:03:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9180667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skchorpion/pseuds/Skchorpion
Summary: uned





	1. rahulik-

ma pesen kartulid ükshaaval sooja veega puhtaks  
ma ei kiirusta  
pannil on õli juba ühtlaselt laiali voolanud  
vahel soovin isegi end nii rahulikult ja ühtlaselt tunda  
üks koht on siiski katmata, kus  
viimane kord õhtusöök põhja kõrbes  
või lõuna  
ma pesen kartulid ükshaaval puhtaks  
ma ei kiirusta ja ma ei mõtle  
ei loenda noa otsast pannile kukkuvaid tükke  
mis pritsivad külmkapi rahutuid valgeid seinu   
rahulike õlipiiskadega  
mis veel pole tantsima hakanud  
köögis pole akent ning see on mind alati häirinud  
aga ma tean, et õhtu on käes  
nõud sahtlites ja kappides on juba väsinud  
lõikelaud nõjatub raskelt kausi servale  
ja pannilabidas ohkab eelseisvat tööd nähes

siiski, ma ei kiirusta  
homme on teisipäev


	2. panen villast

Kas sa oled juba  
oma elu sametile andnud?  
siidile? valgete rebaste kallile karusnahale?  
kas sa usud pitsi?  
kas elad kašmiiri õpetuse järgi?  
kas jagad oma armastust puuvilla vastu  
oma naabrite ja tuttavatega grillpidudel,  
mida keegi juba ammu korraldanud pole  
aega ju ei ole  
Aga seemisnahk on ikka  
sa tunned selle pehmet puudutust enda  
villast kareda hinge ääremail  
fliis on kui salv sinu õnnetule ja lootusetule  
linasest talupojamõistusele  
kas sa juba andsid ei andnud andsid?  
pühapäeval tülli kandsid? või läksid?  
pühitsetud olgu vanaema vana Singer.  
Aamen


	3. spliin

ma pole just konkreetselt olemas  
kui see laul käib  
ma olen poolik tunne  
puudulik mälestus  
purunemise ümin  
vihaselt vaikne vihm vastu takso tumendatud klaase


	4. bizarre

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> uned

millest sa mõtled?  
millestki  
ma tunnetan vihisevat tuult, naeratus näol  
ja õndsus juustes  
see hall kass jääb mu süles ainsana ellu  
sirutan tulevaste nõidade järele käe  
kas surma ilu siis teie ei näe  
kui kukun, kaovad teised ja aeg on küps  
langeb lauale lina   
ja matab aeglasse hõlma  
millest sa mõtled?  
ma vihisen  
tunnen kassi pehmet karva ja naeratan


	5. avokaado-kiivi smuuti

uduvihm teadlaste akna taga  
valgete kitlite küpsisepurused taskud  
teimikutega segi  
mis on mu elastsusmoodul  
kas tuules paindudes olen sitke või habras  
kui sügava augu puurib minusse teemant  
ja kus on minu voolavuspiir  
ma arvan, et voodis  
tumepunaste linade ja  
kolme kuhjunud magamata padja vahel  
kuskil tehnomaterjalide laenatud konspektis  
on kirjas, mida mõtlen 'enda' all

kõigel on tähtsus  
või tähis, ma enam ei tea


	6. I love how he *clenches fist* catches all that freaking rye

lootused jooksevad kuristiku poole  
ma järgnen aeglaselt  
sest ammu juba ei jaksa aga inimene   
liigub edasi liigub tsivilisatsiooni poole  
ei tea kas ikka veel liigun  
lootuste kuristiku poole


	7. superkuul

jään rahulikult kollasest roheliseks muutuva tule ette seisma  
pime ruum on täis tolmu lõhna  
eemalt kostab sireene, aga kuu on laele   
lähemal kui tavaliselt  
ma tunnen ta kätt läbi enda kõhu sirutumas   
selgroogu vahele jättes  
läheb tuli lõpuks punaseks  
soe veri valgub autoistmetele


	8. õpi ennast tundma

ma olen  
noor  
mu varrukad ei kesta kaua  
ma olen väärt  
iga tänu


	9. I’m migratsioon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> teate ma pidin selle luuletuse eest ELSA Day Estonia käest tasuta laevapiletid Soome saama aga nad ei võtnudki kunagi ühendust

vaikus kahe poole vahel  
hetke seiskudes on kirves õhus  
mõttes-teos  
me kõik püüame end kaitsta  
rünnata enne kui mõelda  
vastata, et jumala eest ei küsitaks  
mingeid õigusi  
kas pole siis piisavalt võtnud omaks  
ajanud juuri alla oma kultuurile kui amarant  
pärast soodsasse kohta veeremist  
kas pole siis piisavalt näinud sõda  
et ikka veel rääkida rahu säilitamisest  
ettevaatusabinõudest  
inimesed terroristide vastu mõlemal pool  
ja mõlemal pool on inimesed  
ja mõlemal pool on hirm  
hirm, mis sunnib kramplikult käed rusikasse  
kõrgele pea kohale kõrgele pukile  
pärast pidulikku traditsioonilist söömaaega  
surub vihaselt toidu kurgust alla, et saada tagasi  
õiguse rääkida õigust mida keegi enam  
ammu-ammu kuulata ei taha  
ka selle õiguse võtame me endalt ära  
mõttes-teos   
hetke seiskudes on kirves õhus  
vaikus kahe poole vahel


	10. mis IGANES te ka ei arvaks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ma olen alati hullem

ta pilk on minus kinni,  
lõksus  
punun sõrmed mära lakka  
mustad helmed loitsin ümber kaela  
emmates

ta pilk on minus kinni  
ainsa pilguga võib tappa  
ent sõnul seot’ ta annab armu  
vastu trellivarbu  
jään ootama


	11. torn

inglid, hoidke mu värisevat südant  
hoidke nii kõvasti, et  
enam ei värise  
et enam ei ole seda vere halva  
ringluse probleemi  
külma ilma ja  
külmade kätega  
külma südamega


	12. Ma eksisin su vastu soojas majas mitte külmas nagu algul arvasime

Mis paiku sa unes näed?

rohelisi tube  
puidust halli  
Forseliuse ja Treffneri ühtset sulamit  
füüsika hoone vanade koridoridega  
Nõmme tänava trepikoda  
su silmi  
kõike, mis on kodu


	13. koit ja hämarik are at it again

mehed on marsilt  
naised on kinder buenolt  
mina, non-binary  
tulen kuuendalt korruselt

………

mehed on marsilt  
pakendi juba pooleldi maha saanud  
rebivad hammastega suuri tükke  
naised ootavad ikka veel järjekorras


	14. Tiffany sa kallis õõvastavalt varaküps laps

Maa on tal kontides  
mitte varikatuse all.  
Luudes! ühmab bioloogiaõpetaja.  
Kirjandusõpetaja vangutab üheksandat pead


	15. Tallinn

Tuul piitsutab nägu  
Piitsutab seelikut jalgade ümber  
Piitsutab valusalt, alla ei anna  
ka mina ei anna  
Sammun edasi kesk kõledat  
mantel on soe, keha on külm

Helkureid siinmaal ei kanta  
kõik tervitavad viisakalt surma  
kahkjat hobust

\- - -

Lehed langevad puu külge tagasi  
lõhkeb pomm  
nooruk tihkub nutta

pimedus hajub peakohal ebaühtlaselt


End file.
